The present invention relates to children's books and particularly to children's books having entertainment features.
It is sometimes difficult to interest young children in reading books. The prior art has addressed this problem by designing children's books so that they are visually attractive and have eye-catching features. While visual attraction may be sufficient to initially interest the child, there is a need in the art for a book which incorporates structural features which permit the book to function as a toy, so as to maintain the child's interest over a long period of time.